


Corrado's on 75th

by zinke



Series: Barnes & Noble [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s…kinda existential for a first date, don’t you think?" Third in the 'Barnes & Noble' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrado's on 75th

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the third installment in the AU ‘Barnes & Noble’ series which explores what might have happened if Johanna Beckett hadn’t been killed. It’s probably best if you go back and read the first two stories in this series before diving into this one.
> 
> Thanks go to gabolange for the suggestions, advice, and most importantly the laughs.

Kate spots him as soon as she steps off the elevator into the lobby of Sotheby’s auction house. She’s a bit surprised; she hadn’t pegged Rick Castle as being the punctual type.

On time or not, the sight of him casually chatting up one of their blonde and very buxom receptionists does little to quell the butterflies in her stomach. For the umpteenth time since she accepted his invitation to coffee, Kate asks herself just what the hell she thinks she is doing.

She still hasn’t figured out the answer when Rick finally catches sight of her, his face breaking into an impossibly wide grin as he waves and gestures her over.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kate takes a deep steadying breath and makes her way over. “Hi,” she says, giving him an uncertain smile.

“Kate. Good to see you.”

“You too. How was Indianapolis?”

“Exactly as thrilling as one would expect.” He reaches into the breast of his sport jacket and pulls out a single long-stemmed yellow rose. “This is for you,” he says, handing it to her with a flourish.

Kate can feel the receptionist’s eyes on her, watching the exchange with unabashed interest. The knowledge brings a rush of heat to Kate’s cheeks as she accepts the unexpected gift. “Ready to go?”

Rick nods, falling into step beside her without a backwards glance, holding the door for her as they step outside into the late afternoon sunshine.

“You really didn’t have to pick me up.”

“I’m a traditional kind of guy,” he says with a shrug. “And custom dictates that a man escort his lady to the venue selected for their first date.” Rick makes a show of looking up and down the block. “Where are we going again?”

Despite her nervousness, Kate laughs. “There’s a coffee shop on 75th that makes a great cappuccino.”

“Sounds great.”

It takes a conscious effort for Kate to slow her steps and keep to Rick’s leisurely pace. He says little as they make their way up First Avenue, seemingly content to take in the rows of neat, Upper East Side brownstones and upscale corner shops that populate the area. Rick’s apparent confidence is more than a little unsettling, and by the time he’s guiding her through the doorway of Corrado’s, Kate’s nerves are threatening to get the better of her.

“Cappuccino?” he asks as he guides her into one of two chairs as a corner table by the window.

Kate startles slightly at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. “Sure,” she finally replies. “And a bear claw,” she calls after him as he weaves his way through the crowd to the front of the shop.

While Rick is placing their order, Kate slowly spins the rose he’d given her between her fingers, touching the petals before laying the flower on the table. He comes back a few minutes later with two porcelain demitasse cups in hand and a small plate bearing her requested pasty balanced precariously between them.

“So, Kate Beckett,” he begins as he sets everything carefully on the table between them, “You work at Sotheby’s.”

“Yes.”

“What a coincidence.” Crossing his legs, Rick leans back and throws an arm over the back of his chair. “I have, on occasion, purchased things from Sotheby’s.”

“Small world,” Kate replies, grinning over the rim of her cup.

“And getting smaller every minute,” he murmurs distractedly, his expression darkening as he stares at something over her left shoulder.

Kate turns, but aside from a vaguely familiar looking woman reading the newspaper at a nearby table, she sees nothing out of the ordinary. “Rick? Is everything okay?”

“Fine.” He pulls his attention back to her and grins. “What made you decide on art?”

“Kiev.”

“The chicken?”

Kate snorts with laughter. “Are you always this much of a comedian?”

She hadn’t meant it as a criticism. All the same, Rick’s expression turns unexpectedly sheepish at her words. “Only when I’m nervous,” he reluctantly admits, lifting his gaze to hers.

“Really?” Kate asks, unable to keep the relief from her voice.

“Really.” With his index finger, he pushes the plate with the bear claw closer to her. “Now tell me about Kiev.”

She tells him about her semester abroad, how it changed her life and led her to pursue art rather than earn that law degree her mother had hoped for. Rick tells her what she suspects are some of his tamer stories about his college exploits. They talk, laugh, and share stories, lingering at the table long after they’ve finished their coffee. It’s only when Castle’s phone trills –a text message from his daughter reminding him of his early morning flight – that they reluctantly rise from their chairs and prepare to leave.

“I have a confession to make,” Kate says as she reaches for her bag.

“That sounds ominous. It’s right up there with ‘we need to talk’ and ‘it’s not you, it’s me’.”

She shakes her head. “Nothing like that. I read your book.”

“And…?”

“It wasn’t terrible,” she says with a mischievous grin.

“It’s a New York Times Bestseller!”

“So was ‘Twilight’.”

“Touché,” he says with a grimace.

Rick takes a quick glance back before placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her outside. Kate has to admit the feel of it – solid and warm against her – is nice. Very nice, in fact; and the realization brings all her earlier uncertainties back with a vengeance.

Slipping away from his touch, Kate crosses her arms and lifts her gaze to meet his. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why me?”

“That’s…kinda existential for a first date, don’t you think?”

“No. I mean…why _me_?” Kate waves her hand between them for emphasis.

Rick looks down at her quizzically for a moment, then takes a small step forward and threads his fingers through hers. “Why not you?”

Kate doesn’t say anything; instead she drops her gaze to consider their hands. Experimentally she runs the pad of her thumb across his skin and feels him squeeze her fingers gently in response. Looking up, Kate meets his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Good answer.”

 

*fin.*


End file.
